


Sovereign Loyalties

by KylosKitten



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emperor Kylo Ren, Emperor and concubine, F/M, First Time, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Reylo Sin Anthology, Rimming, Smut, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylosKitten/pseuds/KylosKitten
Summary: While visiting Jakku for business purposes, Emperor Kylo Ren spots a scavenger who is unknowingly strong with the Force.  Enticed by her beauty and her power,  Emperor Ren decides he must have her and will do anything he can to get her.   When Rey is taken to the Empire of the infamous Kylo Ren to be his pseudo concubine, she finds herself attracted to him despite her best efforts.  Determined to go back to Jakku despite her attraction to him, Kylo offers her a deal she cannot refuse and Rey agrees to stay with him in exchange for his help in finding her family.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, everyone! This is the first chapter of Sovereign Loyalties created for the Reylo Sin Anthology: The Virgin Edition. I big thank you goes out to my beta reader, Isharan for all the hard work she put in helping me get this story ready. I hope you enjoy and look forward to updating soon.

Emperor Kylo Ren exited his personal ship on the desert planet called Jakku, muttering about the abomination that was the sand that covered every surface of the planet.  He clenched his jaw and continued on.

His negotiators were in the middle of a large purchase of multiple slaves and his presence was required.  Kylo used to leave his people to handle such things, but on previous occasions, they had been taken advantage of and had not received the number of slaves they had paid for.  The intimidating presence of the Emperor during these transactions prevented such incidents from taking place.  Sometimes the slave traders needed a reminder of just who they were dealing with. When they saw him, it was instantly instilled in them that Emperor Kylo Ren does not take transgressions against him and his people lightly.

The negotiations were set to take place in a foul junkyard settlement called Niima Outpost.  This was the place where people came to trade salvaged materials from the wreckage of old Empire ships, long abandoned following the Battle of Jakku.   

Kylo followed his negotiators through the wretched outpost, composed of rusted metal beams holding up faded tarps that provided minimal shade to the various creatures he saw scrubbing salvaged parts as he walked through the area.  He noticed that they kept their heads down as he passed them, trying desperately to avoid attracting his attention. He briefly wondered how many stories these scavengers had heard about him, but the thought vanished as he followed his men into a worn and dilapidated tent.

Pushing back the tattered cloth covering the entrance, Kylo came face to face with what was probably the most disgusting creature he had ever laid his eyes on.  It was a male Crolute that went by the name Unkar Plutt, his face deformed and grotesque, his gelatinous body doing no favors to Kylo’s eyes nor his nose.

“Emperor Ren,” the creature rasped at him.

Kylo sneered at the worthless life form before stepping past him to fully enter the tent and see the slaves inside that were waiting for him.  His face was impassive as he examined them, but he noted there was a good variety this time, which pleased him immensely.  As he peered across the tent he could see among them a few humans, two Bandies, and an Altiri.  There looked to be an equal ratio of males to females, ranging from children to elderly.  As he stepped further into the room, the group of slaves instinctively took a step back from him.  They must be well aware of his reputation, Kylo Ren the Conqueror who eventually claimed the galaxy as his own and became Emperor Ren.

His negotiators eyed him, waiting for his command to either accept or reject the entire lot of slaves.  Kylo nodded at them and his men moved towards the group to usher the newly purchased slaves onto the cargo ship to transport back to his empire.  

Kylo’s new acquisitions followed his men obediently, heads down, their faces full of fear and sorrow.  He could feel their emotions as they walked past him, most were frightened while some were numb. However, one woman, the Altiri, whose hair was long and white and skin was somewhere between deep blue and purple, was frantic.  As she passed him she grabbed desperately onto his robes with long indigo fingers, crying out hysterically in her native tongue.  

Kylo looked down at the woman with an aloof expression and forced his way into her mind to see the cause of her distress. He saw a small Altiri child, a slave just like her mother, who was pleading for his help to find her.  Kylo turned to the line of slaves and counted them, one of them was missing. He said nothing to the Altiri as one of his men pulled her off of him and dragged her kicking and screaming from the tent.

Kylo closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. Between feeling the raw emotions of the Altiri woman over her lost child and the incompetence of his men, he was livid.  No wonder his negotiators were constantly being taken advantage of, he thought, the fools could not even count to make sure they had the correct number of slaves they paid for.

“I purchased thirty slaves and yet I only count twenty-nine headed to my ship,” Kylo said.  His words were clipped and his expression dangerously blank.  
The vile creature’s eyes bulged slightly before contorting back into his usually menacing form.  He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get a word out he was cut off by Kylo.

“I already know Unkar Plutt, that you have a preference for children to slave away in the sands as scavengers.  After all, they are small and can fit into corners of ships your older scavengers cannot reach,” Kylo said disdainfully. 

“And what do you need with a child?” Plutt questioned scornfully, forgetting his place.

Kylo reached down for his lightsaber at his hip, intending to remind the filthy lifeform that dared question his authority just who he was dealing with. He pulled his weapon from his belt and ignited it.  Plutt’s pale flesh now glowed a fierce red in its light.  
“Go get that child from whatever abandoned shipwreck you have it crawling around in and bring it to my ship now,” he told him in an eerily calm tone.

Plutt did not need to be told twice, as quickly as he could manage with his blubbery body, he made his way out of the tent to obtain the child in question. 

Kylo glared at the opening in the tent Plutt had just barged through, he could hear him ordering his henchmen to go retrieve the child and bring it the ship.  He continued to look through the opening as he extinguished his weapon. He was so incensed by Plutt's attempted deception and the incompetence of his negotiators that he almost missed the young woman walking by.

As she made her way past, Kylo could feel a change in the air around him.  The Force. He knew it as soon as he felt it, the girl was Force-sensitive, he could feel the power radiating from her.  Her essence called to him and Kylo discreetly exited the tent and began to follow her through the outpost.

He made sure to keep his distance as he silently trailed her, eyeing her up and down to take in all of her features.  She was petite compared to him, her body slender and strong despite being somewhat malnourished.  Her brunette hair was pulled into three knots at the back of her head and he briefly wondered what it looked like hanging freely down her back. When she turned to look over her shoulder, his breath hitched slightly.  

She was beautiful, her youthful face held expressive eyes and her skin was a golden honey color, glowing brightly in the sun.   Between her beauty and her aura, Kylo felt a connection with her like one he had never experienced before.  She was perfect and he wanted her. He vowed that he would have her no matter what the cost.  
She turned her attention forward again and walked with purpose, her head held high and a staff strapped to her back.  Her tattered makeshift clothing and the sack she carried of salvaged materials told him that she was one of Plutt's scavengers.

Confusion set into his mind, he could not understand why someone who was Force-sensitive would spend their days slaving away in the horrid conditions on Jakku in order to obtain parts to trade for supplies.  He watched as she walked up to Plutt's concession stand and placed the materials in her sack on the counter for him to examine.

The loathsome blobfish looked over the offered materials and said, "Hmmm...what you have brought me today is worth...one-quarter portion."

Kylo seethed as he watched her numbly place her hand on the offered portion.  He could feel her frustration and despair, she spent all day looking for those materials only to be offered so little in return for them.

It made sense to him now, this girl, whoever she was, had no idea the great power she held within her.  He would have to change that, he would show her the great things she was capable of and more.  She did not belong on this sand infested nightmare of a planet, she belonged at his side.  

An image flashed in his mind, courtesy of Unkar Plutt. He saw a young girl standing on her tiptoes to take an offered portion from the counter, her hands shaking and her face panicked as Unkar Plutt yelled at her to bring him better materials if she wanted more food.

This vile creature, he had been doing this to her for years.  Basically starving her, forcing her to slave away in the sands in order to survive.  Kylo saw it all clearly, felt Plutt’s disgusting desires for her, manipulating her in hopes that she would one day be desperate enough to offer him her body in exchange for more portions.

Kylo's face twisted with rage and he grabbed onto a nearby table, breathing heavily as he attempted to control his anger.  He would make Plutt pay soon enough but for the time being Kylo needed him alive to learn more about the Force-sensitive scavenger that had caught his attention.  Before he could do something he would regret,  Kylo walked towards his ship and approached one of his men to assess the situation with the Altiri child. 

"Emperor Ren, the child was found and brought to the ship.  We are ready to leave on your command," he was informed. 

"You see that girl over there? You are to follow her discreetly and report back to me her every move, do you understand? You will make sure no harm comes to her," Kylo ordered.

The man bowed slightly and left to fulfill his commands without question.  

"Bring the cargo ship of slaves back to the palace and tell Brea to be available when I arrive later on.  Preparations need to begin for a guest who will be arriving in the near future,” Kylo instructed his men.  “Right now, I have further business with Unkar Plutt." 

He walked away to go speak to the vile Crolute, who would soon come to regret the day he had heard of Emperor Kylo Ren.

 

When Kylo approached the concession stand where Unkar Plutt did his trading, the scavenger girl was already gone.  She had taken the measly quarter portion that the despicable creature had offered her and had left Niima Outpost with one of his men discreetly tracking her. 

“We have business to attend to.  Show me some place private where we can speak,” Kylo ordered.

Unkar Plutt grumbled at the young emperor, but otherwise did as he was told.  He exited the concession stand in the center of the outpost.

“This way,” Plutt grunted and led Kylo to a secluded tent on the outskirts of the junkyard.

Kylo made sure that they were truly alone before he spoke.

“The girl-” he started, but was interrupted by the junkyard boss.

“Was returned to you as ordered,” Plutt said, clearly referring to the Altiri child that he had tried to keep from Kylo earlier.

Kylo’s jaw clenched, wanting to punish this creature for his disrespectful demeanor. He breathed in a shallow breath and continued.

“Not that one,” Kylo replied, stressing each syllable as he spoke them.

A thoughtful pause took ahold of Unkar as he contemplated which girl Kylo could be referring to.  Realization of who the Emperor was talking about flashed briefly in his mind before he recovered and spoke to Kylo with feigned ignorance.

“I have no idea-”

“The scavenger girl,” Kylo interrupted, his tone short. 

“What about her?” 

“Tell me about her,” he ordered.

“She’s none of your concern,” Plutt snarled, forgetting once again just who he was dealing with.

Kylo Ren was done trying to obtain information from Unkar Plutt through conversation.  He held up his hand and focused, using the Force to push into the Crolute’s mind to take the information he wanted.  Images flashed through his mind of the scavenger, starting from when she was a young child and leading up to her becoming a woman.  He kept searching, wanting answers to her origin and how she ended up on Jakku, who left her there, and why.  

Rey.

He finally had her name, it was Rey.  Kylo huffed in annoyance, he needed to know more, but was not finding it in the mind of Plutt.  In the only memory he could find of her being left in the care of Plutt, the faces of whoever left her were obscured. 

“Rey will be coming with me,” Kylo informed him, not leaving room for a rebuttal.

“I don’t care if you are the Emperor. She’s mine,” Plutt yelled, images of prior fantasies about Rey creeping into his mind and leaking in turn into Kylo’s, who had not yet retreated from Plutt’s thoughts.

Plutt had a particularly crude fantasy, one of a desperate and starving Rey allowing him to do whatever he sexually desired to her body in order to survive.  The images were vile. 

Kylo couldn’t restrain himself any further.

“You have outlived your usefulness to me,” Kylo told Plutt and pulled his lightsaber from his belt.  

Before Plutt could make a move to try to stop him, he ignited the red weapon and drove it through Plutt’s chest.  A gurgling sound passed through the junkyard boss's mouth before he fell to the ground at Kylo’s feet with a loud thump. 

Kylo extinguished his lightsaber and clipped it back onto his belt.  He glanced at the lifeless body of Plutt before exiting the tent and walking back through Niima Outpost to his ship.  

“Go dispose of the body of that creature in the tent on the outskirts,” he ordered one of his men who nodded and left to complete the order he had just been given.  

“Emperor Ren, we are prepared to leave when you are,” the pilot of his personal ship informed him.  

Kylo hesitated briefly, not wanting to leave the scavenger girl named Rey on Jakku a moment longer.  He released a heavy sigh, resigned to the fact that if he wished for things to be perfect for her arrival that he would need to leave her there a few days longer.  He looked out one last time at the harsh sands of the planet before boarding his ship to go back to Naboo and make preparations for her arrival in three cycles.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emperor Kylo has finally arranged for Rey to come to his palace! How does Rey react to being taken against her will to the Empire of the most powerful man in the Galaxy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to those who tuned in and enjoyed the first chapter! My goal is to try to update this regularly but it might be difficult at times with school. A special thank you goes out to Isharan for being my beta reader, i could not have done it without her. Another large thank you goes out to CoraRiley for all of her support! If you are looking for some good Reylo smut to read then I suggest you check her out!
> 
> This chapter is NSFW! Smut ahead! Enjoy!

When Rey had awoken that morning in her makeshift home in the abandoned AT-AT on Jakku, she never imagined that by nightfall her life would drastically change.  Since she had been left on Jakku as a child, she had spent her days scavenging in the hot desert for salvageable parts in abandoned starships.  The parts she recovered were then cleaned in order to trade them for meager food portions that were never enough to stave off hunger pains from ravaging her body at night.

Today had begun like any other day, but when she reached the trading post to scrub the parts she had been able to salvage, four men had stopped her and had forced her onto a ship.  She had put up a good fight against them but unlike Plutt’s henchmen, these men were highly skilled in combat and she was no match for them.  

They flew her to a planet with the most beautiful city she had ever seen and took her to the largest building in the center.  It was a palace of some sort and Rey wondered why they had taken her there.  She was escorted to a room where maids bathed her and dressed her in a beautiful, yet slightly immodest dress, that draped elegantly over her petite frame.  They brushed and styled her hair in the usual three bun fashion she wore, but added a strand of jewels that wrapped around her forehead and her top bun.

Rey had repeatedly asked the women why she was there, but they had refused to acknowledge her.  Not one person had spoken to her, not the maids, and not the men who had brought her there.  

When the maids had finished with her, a man entered the room and motioned for her to follow him.  Rey hesitantly obeyed and walked a few paces behind him, silently debating what her odds were of being able to escape.  She determined that it would be downright impossible given that she was barefoot, in a dress, did not have her staff to fight, and had no idea where she was. So she quietly followed this man to her unknown fate and hoped that whatever it was would not be too cruel.

They entered a large room, at the end of which sat a person on what looked to be a throne.  They walked down the long aisle towards the person and when they reached the bottom of the steps, Rey realized that despite wearing makeup and having longer hair, the person who sat before them was a man.

The man gave a nod and her escort bowed and left them alone.  The man turned to her and Rey stared at him with an expression that conveyed both nervousness and bewilderment.

“Excuse the silence from everyone, I told them that my voice would be the first you hear at your new home, Rey,” he said. His voice was deep and exuded power.

“How do you know my name?” Rey asked, stunned by his words.

“I’ve been watching you, Rey.  Ever since I spotted you on Jakku, I knew that one day you would be here with me,” he answered, leaning forward slightly and focusing his intense gaze on her face as if he was trying to gauge her reaction to his admission.

“Who are you?” Rey demanded, wanting to know who this man was who believed he could just take her from Jakku.

“My apologies, I have not introduced myself.  I am Emperor Kylo Ren.” He was very still as he watched for her reaction and Rey felt her heart drop.

She had heard stories of this man from whispers at the Niima trading post.  He was powerful and ambitious; if he wanted something he would take it.  He used force to bring entire planets to their knees, destroying entire cities in order to conquer them. No one dared to question his authority or else they would face terrible consequences.

Suddenly feeling very small, Rey bowed her head down and refused to look at him, offering only a meek, “Oh.”

“Look at me, Rey,” he ordered and Rey snapped her head back up to peer into the dark eyes of the Emperor.

“Why am I here?” she asked, her voice losing the bravado it once held.

His white and red painted lips smiled down at her. “I will tell you everything, but you must come sit on my lap first.”

Rey’s cheeks flushed and she bit the inside of her lip so hard that she drew blood. “I would rather not.”

The Emperor’s eyes darkened and his jaw clenched and she immediately regretted defying him.  Rey stood still and waited, silently hoping that she had not angered him too much.

“We have started off so well, Rey-let’s keep it that way,” he warned.

Rey nodded and slowly made her way up the steps and to where he sat on his throne.  When he was close enough to touch, Rey stood in front of him, wringing her hands nervously, unsure how to gracefully place herself on his lap.

She gasped when he reached out and grabbed her waist, lifting her onto his lap.  His elegant robes were soft to the touch and Rey found herself unconsciously running her hands over the fabric.  She looked up to find an amused smile on his lips and Rey quickly placed her hands in her own lap, embarrassed at her actions.

“You’re here because you are mine now,” he said with the utmost certainty. He lifted his hand to her face and traced his fingertips down the length of her neck.

As his fingers grazed her skin Rey came to a conclusion as to what he meant; she may have been inexperienced, but she was not naive.  He wanted her body, her flesh, all for his pleasure.

“I am to be your concubine,” she said numbly.

Kylo sighed and pulled her closer. “I prefer the term mate, consort…concubine has such a negative connotation.”

“Is that what you told the others as well?” she sneered resentfully, something akin to jealousy coloring her tone.

“You are the only one, Rey.  There are no others and there will be no others.  I have been with other women in the past, but never have I felt this way about anyone until I saw you,” he said in a low voice and Rey felt her agitation lessen slightly.

He leaned forward and pressed his face against her hair, breathing in her scent.  Rey shuddered at how close he was to her, not out of fear but out of excitement.  She shifted uncomfortably as the area between her legs tingled and was becoming wetter. Despite all the negative things she had heard about this man, there was an attractiveness about him that she was finding she was unable to ignore.  He had a commanding air that Rey would find herself despising in anyone else, but with him she found tantalizing, which shocked her.

She looked up at him and found him grinning at her; he knew she was aroused and her cheeks reddened in humiliation. She did not stop him as he removed the piece of her dress that was covering her intimate areas, leaving only one of the draped pieces of cloth over her upper body.  The piece of fabric shifted as he undressed her and her breasts were exposed to him.  Feeling insecure under his gaze, she lifted her hands to move it back into place, but he stopped her.

“So beautiful,” he murmured thoughtfully.  This caused her cheeks to redden more, but she did not attempt to cover herself again, feeling more secure in herself than before.

Kylo repositioned her so that her back was against his chest, facing towards the large room.  If they had not been alone, everyone would be able to see her in all her nudity.  

“You will have your own quarters as a formality but I doubt you will ever use them.  Your nights will be spent in my bed and your days will be spent in my lap,” he told her, his right hand cupping her breast.

Rey moaned and her legs parted slightly, welcoming his touch.  She heard Kylo release a pleased sound at the movement and his right hand slipped down her torso, exploring the tautness of her flat stomach.

“You’re mine now, Rey, which means you will want for nothing.  Anything you want, all you need to do is ask and I will give it to you.  No longer are you at the mercy of that disgusting creature Plutt,” he said, his voice darkening as he mentioned the Jakku junk boss.

“Now I’m at your mercy,” she whispered, feeling his hand travel further down her body, towards her arousal.

“Trust me when I say that being at my mercy is much more pleasurable and fulfilling,” he assured her as his fingers rubbed along the outside of her wet folds.

Rey whimpered and her hips moved towards his hand which caused him to chuckle.

“What do you want, my sweet girl?” he taunted, lightly tracing her lips with his fingertips.

“We…we shouldn’t…do this…here,” Rey stammered, trying her best not to lose all her modesty to him.

He leaned forward so that his lips were right next to her ear and growled, “You know I can take whatever I want. Right now I want to take your first experience with sexual pleasure as you sit on my lap on this throne.”

Rey’s breathing quickened at the thought and her legs opened wider to give him better access to her slit.  She felt him smile against her cheek, his fingers continuing to lightly brush against her.

“Tell me what you want, Rey.  Ask me and I will give it to you,” he urged as she squirmed in his lap.

“I want….I want you…to touch me,” she responded, desperately wanting him to give her more.

“I am touching you,” he smirked.

“Please….I need release,” she begged as he continued to tease her lips, only briefly tracing over the bundle of nerves she craved for him to touch.

“I can see that you do, you’re so wet for me.  So shy to ask properly.  Ask me to make you cum.  Go ahead, say, ‘Kylo, please touch me and make me cum on your hand’,” he ordered.

“Kylo….please…please…touch me and…and…make…make me cum…on your hand,” she managed to say and just like he had told her, he began to give her what she asked for.

Rey’s head fell back against his chest as he cupped her womanhood and began to rub it with more pressure, his thumb circling her clit.  She moaned and her hips rocked against his hand, trying to create more friction.  His left hand held her torso, attempting to keep her still as he continued his ministrations on her.

Kylo slowly slipped one long finger inside of her which caused her to cry out in shock from the intrusion.  Rey was surprised at how good it felt, to have him pump his finger in and out of her as his thumb pushed against her nub.  His rhythm increased and Rey felt something strange begin to build in her lower abdomen.  He wiggled his thumb against her clit and thrust his finger into her again and that’s what triggered her climax.  She screamed out and clutched his robes in her hands as the pleasure from the orgasm ran through her.  

When she was finished he removed his hand from her womanhood and brought it to his mouth, licking his fingers clean of the sticky fluids of her arousal.

He moaned and told her, “You taste better than I imagined.  I can hardly wait to take you to my bed tonight.”

Rey didn’t reply, only panted as she calmed down from the intense pleasure she had just experienced.  She felt him stroke her hair tenderly and kiss her temple.  Rey turned herself around in his lap and placed her lips on his painted ones, kissing him, trying to convey to him everything she felt for him in that moment, the yearning and the gratitude for pleasure she had never before experienced and had never thought she wanted to. She felt him smile against her lips and kiss her back.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has commented and given kudos! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you again to IshaRen for being a fantastic beta reader!

After their initial meeting filled with unexpected intimacy, the Emperor insisted on personally escorting Rey to a fresher so she could clean herself up.  Before they left the throne room she tried to reassemble the complicated outfit the handmaidens had dressed her in, but try as she may she could not rearrange enough so that she did not look disheveled.  She silently hoped that wherever the Emperor planned to lead her there would be no one around to see her in such a state.

“Who cares if they do,” Kylo said, smirking back at her as she followed him down the hall.  

The comment caused Rey to stop abruptly in her tracks.  She had read stories about those who had powers to do such things as read minds, but never had she met a person with such abilities and until this moment had not been entirely convinced that they truly existed.

Kylo stopped walking when he realized she was no longer following him.  He turned around and walked back to her.  Standing in front of her, he hooked his finger under her chin and tilted her head up so that she was looking into his eyes.

“You have no reason to be afraid,” he assured her, his tone gentle. 

Rey felt herself relax slightly at his touch and words.  If the Emperor wanted to harm her he had the power to do so with or without being Force sensitive.

“Come along,” he said, before wrapping his arm around her waist and once again leading her down the long hallway.

They were silent as he led her through his palace.  Rey spent the time admiring the design of the architecture and various other details she did not notice before when she was in a panic over her fate.  Now that she knew who had taken her here and what their intentions were, her panic had turned into nervousness over the entire situation. The hall was filled with long windows, the tops of which held pieces of glass that varied in shape and size.  The setting sun cast a light through the windows that caused it to reflect in various colors throughout the hall; it was quite beautiful.  Her focus on admiring the decor was interrupted when Kylo suddenly broke their silence and spoke to her.

“Tell me about yourself, Rey.”

“You told me you have been watching me so you should already know everything,” she quipped, not mincing words.  She felt his hand tighten slightly around her waist, a reaction she suspected to her passive aggressive answer to his question.

“I would like to know more than what I was able to witness,” he said, clearly attempting to keep his voice level.

Rey wondered if the stories she had heard about him and his temper had been exaggerated or if he was trying very hard to remain calm around her as to not scare her. 

“Both,” he admitted, answering the question she had not asked out loud.  “I am trying to keep myself in check so I would greatly appreciate if you would be willing to be somewhat compliant.”

She considered his confession, feeling slightly elated that he cared enough to attempt to be patient with her.  Her lips quirked into a small smile and she shrugged her shoulders. “Maybe.”

His grip loosened around her waist and he chuckled.  She looked up to find him shaking his head, his black waves moving slightly as he did so. She had no idea what he exactly looked like underneath all the makeup he was wearing, but she found him attractive in this moment where he was relaxed and amused by her.

“I was left on Jakku when I was around five and have been there ever since, waiting for my family.  They will be back, one day,” she told him.  She believed it too. Most days.

Kylo stopped in front of a door and turned to her.  He spoke to her in a soft compassionate tone, “Rey, your family-they’re not coming back for you.”

Her nostrils flared and her cheeks flushed red as anger at his words began to course through her. She wrenched herself out of his hold and took several steps back from him.

“Yes they are,” she spat.  “You know nothing about me or my family. I don’t care how long you were watching me, you know nothing.”

Rey stood on guard, her fists clenched and her body tense as she braced herself for his reaction.  He was much calmer than she expected, showing no signs of anger at her for yelling at him.  He took one large step towards her and placed his hands on her upper arms.  Rey stiffened under his touch but otherwise did not react.

“I’m not telling you this to hurt you,” he whispered, rubbing his hands up and down her arms in an attempt to soothe her.  “You deserve a better life than digging around in the sand in the heat for salvageable parts from Empire ships to trade for meager portions of food. I know you’re upset and being here will take some getting used to, but you will be much happier here-with me.”

“I want-”

“You don’t want to go back to Jakku, you hate it there, but you’re afraid that your family will return for you and you won’t be there,” he interrupted.

“They’ll be back,” she repeated, not sure if she was trying to convince him or herself that the words she spoke were true.

Kylo exhaled and said, “I have a proposal for you to consider.  Stay here with me and promise to give this life a chance and I will try to find your family.”

Rey eyed him skeptically not exactly sure what to make of his offer to help her if she promised that she would be more complaisant when it came to her new life as his concubine. 

“Concubine still isn’t the term I would use to describe what you are to me,” he said.  “I am the most powerful man in the galaxy, if you want to find your family then aren’t I your best hope?”

Rey considered his words and relaxed slightly, he was right even though she hated to admit it.  He was the Emperor, if anyone was able to locate her family after all these years then it would be him.

“Swear to me,” she ordered, her eyes a little wild, refusing to accept anything less than a solid agreement if she was to promise to live a life in this place where her main role would be to please this man in the various ways he wished.

“If your family is out there, I will do whatever I can to find them for you,” he promised.

Rey released a heavy sigh and did not object when Kylo wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his embrace. Her hands curled tightly into the fabric of the front of his robes.  She gritted her teeth, trying to hold back the tears that were beginning to form in her large hazel eyes.

“I want to make you happy,” he admitted. “I will do anything within my power to make you happy.”

Kylo pulled away from her and took her face in his hands.  Rey stood completely still as he leaned down and placed light kisses on both her eyelids before pressing a firmer one onto her lips.  When he broke the kiss he placed his forehead against hers and sighed contently, his breath tickling her skin.

“Come along, there’s a banquet tonight with high ranking officers and council members that I cannot be late for,” he said.

Rey let go of his robes and allowed him wrap his arm back around her waist to escort her to the fresher.  He pushed the necessary buttons that opened the door and she walked into the room.  He did not follow her inside and she turned to bid him farewell.

“Thank you for escorting me,” she offered, her lips pulling into a small smile.  “Enjoy your banquet tonight.”

“I will be back soon to escort you,” he told her.

Rey’s face twisted in confusion.  “Escort me where?”

“To the banquet.  You will be joining me,” he explained and Rey’s eyes widened slightly.

“I-I don’t think that would be a good idea,” she countered, stumbling slightly over her words.

“You promised, Rey,” he reminded her.

Rey huffed, she did not want to attend the banquet but they had made an agreement.  She nodded reluctantly, offering no further disagreement on the subject.

“The handmaidens will be by shortly to help you get ready.  I will see you soon,” he said.  He leaned down and kissed her once more before walking back down the hallway and out of sight.

Alone, Rey walked into the room and looked around.  The room was large with deep red walls illuminated by pale lights in elegant fixtures.  Against one of the walls was a sink with a mirror.  Rey walked over to it and looked at her reflection for the first time since arriving.

She gasped as she saw her reflection in the mirror.  If her disheveled clothing did not give away their activities in the throne room, the red and white face paint smudged onto her face did.  She turned on the sink and attempted to scrub away the evidence of him before anyone arrived to see her in such a state.  She was almost done when she heard the sound of the fresher door opening, and she turned to see two of the women who had bathed and clothed her when she arrived entering the room.

The younger woman attempted to stifle a giggle, but the sound escaped her lips.  Rey’s cheeks flushed and she cast her gaze towards the floor, ashamed at what these women must think about her.

The older woman said sharply to the younger one, “Go get Miss Rey’s outfit for the banquet.”

The younger woman rushed off as she quickly obeyed the command of the older woman.  

“I’m honestly more surprised the clothing I sent you to him in is still intact,” the older woman offered humorously.  

Rey let out a small laugh and looked up to see the older woman watching her with such softness that it immediately put her at ease.  The older woman stood taller than Rey, she had dark hair pulled into a tight low-hanging knot.  Her right eye was a dark violet color while her left was a pale purple, clouded over with a white layer, scarring apparent on the skin around the eye.

“I can’t see in that eye,” the woman explained. “I was a slave and my master didn’t like the dinner I had prepared for him so he tossed the hot soup into my face.” 

“I’m so sorry,” Rey replied, feeling upset for this woman and what she had gone through.

The woman offered her a smile and said, “It was another life, one before Emperor Ren offered me a better one here.  I’m Brea.”

“I’m Rey,” she replied quickly, then silently cursed her own foolishness. This woman had already said her name, she already knew who she was.

“Oh I’m aware, you’re all the Emperor has talked about since he saw you on Jakku,” Brea said and Rey smiled slightly at her admission.

“Don’t tell him I told you, but the Emperor has been running around here like a madman trying to get everything perfect for your arrival.”

“Why would he do that?” Rey asked.

Brea laughed and shook her head slightly. “Sweet girl, he wanted to impress you.”

“Oh,” Rey replied meekly, not knowing what else to say.

“Come along, I’ll show you where you can do your business.  No more having to do it in a hole in the ground.  I remember what that was like and I assure you this is much better.”  
______________________________________________________________________

After Rey did her business, as Brea called it, the younger woman, who introduced herself as Adlee, arrived back to the fresher with Rey’s outfit for the evening.

It was an elegant white sleeveless gown with detailed lace across the top.  Brea and Adlee helped her change into it, lacing the back so that the top was tight around her chest while the chiffon bottom flowed loosely down to her ankles.  It was incredibly soft and nicer than anything Rey had ever worn; she was surprised by how well it fit her.

Brea noticed her admiring the fit of the dress around her body and told her, “He had an entire wardrobe made just for you.”

Rey nodded thoughtfully as the women took Rey’s hair out of its usual three knots and arranged it into an elegant updo with a few stray pieces of hair out to hang loosely to frame her face.  They arranged the jeweled chain back into her hair and gave her a pair of silver slip on shoes to complete her outfit.  The last thing the handmaidens did to get her ready for the evening was to paint her lips with a pale pink substance that made her lips shine.

“Enjoy yourself,” Brea told her and Rey nodded nervously.  “Don’t let the Emperor’s guests intimidate you.”

Brea opened the door to the fresher to reveal Emperor Ren standing in the doorway waiting for her.  He was dressed in black robes with red trim, his face repainted in the same makeup from earlier.

“You look beautiful,” he told her, his eyes raking down her body, taking her all in.  His lips pulled up into a smile as he openly admired her. His smile grew as he held his hand out for her to take.  

Rey turned back to Brea and Adlee and thanked them before taking Kylo’s hand and allowing him to lead her to the banquet.  As they got closer to the dining hall, the most delicious scent she had ever smelled wafted toward her.  Her stomach grumbled in response, reminding her that she had not eaten in over a day.

Kylo looked over at her then, his lips twisted into a frown.  He said nothing though and continued to lead her to the banquet he had insisted she attend with him. When they entered the large dining hall, Rey was in awe of the sight before her.  There was a long table in the center of the room, beautiful gold plates and silverware neatly placed in front of seats.  When the other attendees took notice of them, they stood up from their chairs and bowed to the Emperor.  Rey stood next to Kylo nervously, unsure of what she should be doing.  

He placed his fingers on the small of her back, lightly stroking her spine in a way she found oddly soothing.  Kylo looked at her and said, “Come, let’s be seated.”

He led her over to a single chair at the middle of the table and sat down.  Rey stood next to him; there was nowhere for her to sit and she did not know what he wanted her to do.  Kylo reached out and to Rey’s surprise, pulled her down to sit on his lap. She looked around the table to see his guests staring at them and her cheeks flushed under their gazes.

He leaned down and whispered into her ear, “Don’t worry about what they think, they don’t matter.”

Before she could respond, a man came and placed a gold chalice and a bottle down in front of them.  Kylo picked it up and held it up to her lips, whatever the liquid was inside, it smelled nice enough.

“Drink,” he insisted and Rey took a cautious sip from the chalice. 

The liquid was delicious, it was incredibly sweet at first, but changed slightly in taste as she swallowed it.  She looked over at him, her eyes wide in wonderment as she experienced this new drink for the first time.

“It’s a liquor from Akiva, it tastes of honey when it first enters your mouth, but as you swallow it tastes of lavender,” he explained. 

Rey nodded in understanding, amazed that such a magnificent thing existed.  She placed her hands over his and tipped the cup further, loudly gulping the liquid down until there was no more.  She pulled the cup away, disappointed that she had finished all of it so soon.  Kylo chuckled and leaned forward and grabbed the bottle the servant had placed on the table and refilled the chalice for her.

“Have as much as you want,” he told her, and Rey smiled at his words.  Never had she been allowed such free access to drink or eat.  Until now she had never had anything to drink except for the warm water on Jakku that never quite satiated her thirst. 

Rey took a few more sips from the chalice before holding it to Kylo’s painted lips.  He smiled and took a sip and she watched as the the liquor flowed past his lips.

Her focus on Kylo was broken when the servant who had brought him the honey-lavender liquor returned.  He placed a plate down in front of them and bowed before once again walking away.  Rey looked to see what was on the plate and found there to be a large portion of meat, a variety of cooked vegetables, and a portion of bread.  

Rey felt Kylo’s lips on her ear again, “Eat whatever you want, there’s more than enough.” 

She did not need to be told twice.  She picked up the piece of meat with her hands and sank her teeth into it.  She tore off a piece and chewed it briefly before swallowing it down.  It was warm and savory on her tongue, she moaned as she took another bite.

As she continued to shovel the food offered to her into her mouth as fast as she could, she heard a disgusted sound from across the table.  She looked up with a mouth full of half-masticated food to find a redheaded man staring at her, his face twisted with repulsion. Rey had been so immersed in eating that she had forgotten that she and Kylo were not alone in the room.  She dropped the food from her hands back onto the plate and leaned back against Kylo embarrassed.  

Kylo offered her a cloth to wipe her face and mouth, which she took from him.  After she had cleaned herself up, he offered her the chalice again.

Throughout the rest of the evening, Rey and Kylo continued to eat from the same plate.  She ate until her stomach was full to the point of it almost being in pain.  The chalice that he had offered her was never empty and by the end of the banquet the entire bottle of liquor had been consumed, mostly by Rey.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have reached the main event...who else is excited? Lots of smut ahead!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to the loyal readers of this story! This story has received such an amazing response so far. A huge thank you goes out to CoraRiley for allowing me to bounce ideas off of her constantly and IshaRen for being the best beta reader a girl could ask for! You both are amazing and I love you both.

When Kylo led her from the dining room following the banquet, Rey found that she was having a hard time staying on her feet.  The room was spinning as she walked, her body felt incredibly warm and light as she struggled to control her movements.  Kylo held onto her as he walked her down a long hallway, leading her to a room that looked slightly familiar to her.

As Kylo pulled into her the room, she saw the two women from earlier waiting, but could not recall their names at first. Their eyes widened at the sight of her, the older woman’s face flushing red as she looked at them.  Suddenly their names came to her: Brea and Adelli.  

“As you can see she really enjoyed the liquor at the banquet.  An entire bottle of it actually,” Kylo smirked.

Adelli laughed and Brea’s eyes narrowed at him accusingly. 

“You let a girl who has consumed nothing but dirty desert water her entire life consume an entire bottle of liquor,” Brea scolded him, not caring in that moment that he was the Emperor.

Kylo shrugged and replied, “She really liked it, how was I supposed to say no?”

Rey watched as Brea gritted her teeth, angry at the Emperor for letting her consume so much liquor.  The room spun violently as Kylo turned her to face him, if he had not been holding onto her she would have fallen onto her face then.

“Brea is going to give you something to help you feel better then she will help you get ready for the next part of our evening,” Kylo told her before sitting her down in a seat in the room.

“What part?” she slurred and Kylo chuckled, amused. 

“One you will very much enjoy, I promise, but first you need to sober up,” he explained.  He kissed her on the cheek and made sure she was steady in the chair before turning to the other two women.

“I trust that you will sober her up and get her ready,” Kylo told them before turning and leaving.

“That man will be the death of me,” Brea seethed as she walked over to one of the shelves on the wall and grabbed what appeared to be a bottle of green liquid.  She went over to Rey and offered the mysterious bottle to her, which she hesitantly took.

“Drink up” she ordered and Rey did as she was told.  The mysterious liquid was bitter in her mouth and Rey began to cough as she tried to force it down her throat.

“What is this?” she wheezed as she continued to choke on the awful taste.

“An elixir to eliminate the effects of the alcohol. I apologize that it doesn’t taste quite as pleasant as Akivan liquor,” Brea quipped. 

A few moments after consuming the elixir, Rey’s mind began to sharpen.  The room was no longer spinning and she felt that she had control over her body movements again. 

“Better?” Brea asked.

“Yes,” Rey answered, this time not slurring her words.

“Good.  He wants you to be in your right mind when he takes you tonight.”

“Takes me where?” Rey questioned, confused.

“To his bed,” Adelli chimed in before Brea could answer.  Brea gave the younger handmaiden a sharp look before turning back to Rey.

Brea opened her mouth to speak, but Rey interrupted, “It’s alright.  I already knew he had planned to bed me tonight, I had just forgotten for a moment with the liquor and all.”

Brea nodded and turned to Adelli to see the article of clothing she was holding up and asking her about. 

“Not that one.  You want it to be nice, but not too expensive.  I imagine whatever she wears will not be in one piece by morning.” 

Adelli nodded and continued to look through the clothing.  She pulled out a sleeveless top that was made up of colorless jewels, one that would not cover Rey’s entire upper body.  To Rey’s surprise, Brea nodded in approval at what appeared to Rey to be a costly piece of clothing. 

Next she pulled out a long white skirt, one that became sheerer the closer it go to the bottom.  Adelli offered the outfit to Rey with a smile and an assuring nod.  Rey took the clothing and walked over to stand behind the freestanding shade to change.  

It was beautiful and she found it hugged her small frame tightly.  It was however, more revealing than she was used to, which she surmised was the entire point of the outfit.  She walked out from behind the privacy shade to show Brea and Adelli, her eyes seeking their approval.

Brea nodded and said, “That outfit is definitely not making it through the evening.  Come along, let’s not keep the Emperor waiting any longer.”

Rey followed Brea out of the room as she silently led her through the palace to the Emperor’s quarters.  Rey wrung her hands nervously as she came closer and closer to his room.  When they arrived at a set of doors, Brea punched in a code that opened them and ushered Rey into the room.  She turned and offered Rey a reassuring smile before leaving and heading back the way she came.

Rey looked around the room, but the Emperor was nowhere to be found.  The room was large with red walls and black trimming.  In the center of the bedroom was a massive bed with long carved posts coming up from each corners, holding a piece of red fabric above the bed.  She walked over to it and ran her hand across the black bedding, it was incredibly soft to the touch.  

She was startled when she heard the sounds of the door opening.  She turned to find Emperor Ren walking into the room, dressed in tight black pants and tunic.  Her jaw slackened as she noticed his face was free from any makeup, the first time she saw him without any.  His face was long and angular with full lips.  On his cheek was a dark mole that Rey had not seen with the makeup on before.   He was more attractive than she had imagined and she could not stop herself from admiring his handsome features.

He walked towards her, his face fixed on hers in such a way that she felt like he was a predator and she his prey.  When he was finally in front of her, he reached down and took her hands into his.

“Emperor Ren-”

“Call me Kylo,” he interrupted.  “I know you haven’t done this before.  We won’t do anything you do not want to.  If you ask that we just go to bed to sleep then we shall do so.”

Rey tugged her her bottom lip into her mouth as she considered her options.  She could easily tell him that she wished for them to just sleep tonight, but despite her nervousness, she knew deep down that was not what she wanted to do.  

Her lips parted slightly and she inhaled a shaky breath before saying, “I don’t want to just sleep in the bed tonight, Kylo.”

His full lips pulled up into a confident smirk.  Rey gasped as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.  He leaned down and rubbed his nose along her jawline to her ear. 

“What do you want to do in the bed then?” he prodded, wanting her to say the words out loud.

Rey felt her face grow warmer as she struggled to get the words out, “I want...I want you to take me.”

That was apparently all Kylo needed to hear, his hand cupped her cheek as he crashed his lips down onto hers.  The hand around her waist slid down onto her bottom and squeezed the soft flesh.  Rey gasped and Kylo took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss. 

He tasted sweet, almost like the liquor she had consumed earlier in the evening.  She reached up and tangled her fingers into his dark waves, tugging on the stands as they continued their passionate kiss.  

Finally, Kylo broke the kiss and Rey gasped for air as he pressed hot open mouthed kisses along her jaw and down her neck.  She moaned as his teeth nipped the sensitive flesh on her collar bone.  His hands moved to run along the soft exposed flesh of her torso before making their way over the beaded bodice.  He pulled away and looked down at the top with obvious annoyance.  Reaching up, he grabbed the top of it and yanked, tearing the fabric in half down the middle, sending small jewels cascading to the ground.

Kylo pushed the torn top off of her shoulders and tossed the ruined piece of clothing to the floor.  He leaned forward and latched his mouth onto one of Rey’s exposed nipples. A sound of pleasure pushed its way through her parted lips, encouraging him even more.  In one swift movement, Rey felt the ground disappear from beneath her feet as he picked her up and laid her onto his bed, hovering over her as he continued to explore her breasts with his mouth.

Feeling more daring, Rey reached up and grasped the black tunic he was wearing and began to try to tug it over his head.  She felt him laugh into her skin before he sat up and pulled the tunic over his head and tossing it onto the floor.

Rey ran her hands over his chest, admiring the feel of his defined muscles underneath her palms.  He had moles just like the one on his face scattered across his chest. Rey traced them with her fingertips as Kylo watched her, enjoying the feel of her delicate hands on his body. 

He leaned down and kissed her again and Rey returned his kiss with fervor, her body reacting to his touch and wanting more of him.  She moaned against his lips as she felt his hand slide between their bodies and under the hem of the sheer skirt, lightly tracing the wet lips of her womanhood.

He groaned against her mouth before pulling back to look at her.

“I love how wet you get for me,” he panted.  

Before Rey could respond, she mewed as he peppered frenzied kisses down her chest and stomach to the hem of her skirt.  He pulled his hand out from underneath the skirt and used both hands to grasp the fabric, pulling the clothing down over her backside and her legs until it landed on the floor with the rest of their clothing.

She was laid bare before him as his eyes traveled the length of her body, admiring every part of her.  Rey had to resist the urge to try to cover herself as he stared at her, not used to being exposed to anyone.  He moved down her body and used one hand to grasp her thighs and pushed her legs apart.

She watched curiously as he settled himself between her legs. He kept his eyes on hers as he slowly lowered his head so that his lips were just barely touching her mound.  Her breath hitched in anticipation as she eagerly waited for him to make his next move.  

Rey felt the tip of his tongue drag slowly across her crease, she gasped and her hips bucked up, a tingling sensation making its way through her body. Kylo placed his hand on her torso to keep her steady as he lapped at her folds, increasing his speed with each stroke of his tongue. 

Kylo never broke eye contact with her as he tasted her, he watched her face as she squirmed underneath him.  He sucked her clit into his mouth, she whimpered and tangled her fingers back into his hair and pulled as she felt an unfamiliar feeling begin to build in her lower abdomen.  

His tongue circled around her clit once again and he grazed his teeth over the sensitive flesh.  That was what it took for her to go over the edge; she arched her back and screamed his name as she came hard.  

Rey laid on the bed breathing heavily as she experienced the aftereffects of her orgasm.  Kylo greedily licked her cunt once more before kissing his way back up her body to her face.  He rubbed his nose tenderly against hers before placing a light kiss onto her lips. 

“Did you enjoy that?” he whispered, after breaking the kiss, his mouth pulled into a confident smirk.

Something told her that what he was asking was not rhetorical.  He wanted her to answer, to praise him as to validate his skills when it came to pleasing her.  Rey decided to oblige and feed his ego this time.

“I loved it,” she admitted and he grinned. “I’m ready.”

“Ready for what, my lovely little desert flower?”

“For you to take me,” she answered truthfully.  Despite her nerves, she meant what she said, she wanted to be with him like this.

Kylo leaned down and lazily kissed her face before replying, “You’re not ready, not quite yet.”

To Rey’s confusion, Kylo got off of her and stood up from the bed.  She tilted her head to the side, a silent question of what he was doing.

“Turn over,” he commanded.  

Rey quirked an eyebrow, but did what she was told.  She rolled over so that she was lying on her stomach.  She felt the bed shift underneath her as he climbed in, hovering over her.  She moaned as he began kissing her back, starting at her neck and slowly making his way down.  His hands cupped her backside, kneading the flesh with his long fingers.  She felt him push the cheeks of her buttocks apart then his tongue pressed against the small opening.  She jumped slightly, not expecting to feel his mouth in such an intimate area of her body.

Kylo pulled away just long enough to tell her to relax before pushing his tongue back against the same area.  Rey found that being licked there was more pleasurable than she thought it would be.  She clutched the bedding tightly in her hands as he continued to work her with his mouth.  When his hand slid underneath her and began to work her clit as well, her eyes rolled back.

A second orgasm began to build and Rey braced herself, wanting to feel herself go over the edge again at his hands.  Unexpectedly, Kylo jerked away from her and grabbed her hips and rolled her onto her backside, latching his mouth onto her slit.  Rey’s body tensed as she climaxed for the second time.

Spent, Rey wondered what else Kylo had planned for her.  Did he feel she was ready now that he had made her cum twice or would he continue to use his mouth to explore her flesh?  She watched hazily as he stood up from the bed again. Hooking his fingers into his black trousers, he started to push them over his sharp hips and down his legs.

Her eyes widened as she saw his cock for the first time, erect and ready to take her.  He seemed large, even for a man of his size, and she wondered if this was the reason he was so insistent on making her ready before he took her.

Kylo got back into the bed and hovered over her.  He gazed down at her, his face serious but conveying a tenderness as he positioned himself so that the tip of his cock was touching her opening.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he said, his voice low and tone gentle. “I don’t want you to feel pain.”

She nodded in understanding.  His words were soothing and helped to put her at ease, she was ready and prepared with the knowledge that he may unintentionally cause her some discomfort. 

“I’m ready,” she said with confidence. “Go ahead, I’m ready now.”

Kylo smiled down at her and began to slowly push his cock into her.  Rey stiffened as her walls stretched to accommodate him, her nails dug into his back as she tried not to cry out from the sharp pain she felt as he pushed the rest of his length inside of her. 

“Shh. Shh. Relax, relax,” he repeated over and over as he lightly kissed her eyes, which were brimming with unshed tears, hoping his words would comfort her as she got used to his large cock filling her.  Her nails scratched down his back and Kylo moaned and his hips bucked.

Rey gasped at the sudden movement, finding that she was not in as much pain as she was when he first entered her.  She moved her hips upwards experimentally and Kylo gritted his teeth, trembling with the effort of keeping still. 

“Keep going,” she told him, ready to continue as the pain faded.  Kylo obeyed,  pulling back to thrust into her with a loud groan.

“You’re so tight,” he panted as he moved in and out of her, his speed increasing as he continued.

As Kylo found a rhythm, Rey wrapped her legs and arms around him to bring him closer.  She moaned as he pushed deeper with the new position now that her body was relaxed. He stared into her eyes as he took her and for a moment Rey felt like something had changed, something in the air around them.  She could hear him saying her name, but he was not speaking.  Kylo’s eyes widened ever so slightly before he leaned down and pressed his lips hard against hers.  When he broke the kiss, she had forgotten about the strange feeling.

With one final thrust, Kylo yelled her name as he climaxed, spilling his seed inside of her before collapsing on top of her and burying his face into the crook of her neck.  She laid beneath him, exhausted and holding onto him as he breathed heavily into her neck. 

After a few moments, Kylo rolled off of her onto his back next to her.  He reached over and pulled her over to him, tucking her into his side, her head resting on his chest.  She could hear his heartbeat, still somewhat erratic from taking her.  Rey closed her eyes and realized in that moment she felt content, just like this in his arms.  She may have been brought to him against her will, but she no longer felt the animosity she had earlier.  Right then she felt happy, a small smile on her face as she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! I hope you enjoyed the smut from chapter four....now it's the morning after. A big thank you goes out to IshaRen! She is the best beta reader and has made me such a better writer through her suggestions! This story wouldn't be half of what it is without her!

Rey awoke in Kylo’s large canopy bed alone.  She sat up, pulling the soft elegant blanket up to her bare chest, attempting to cover herself.  She peered around the room but there was no sight of the man who had claimed her the previous night.

“Miss Rey?” a woman’s voice called, startling Rey out of her thoughts. 

“Yes?” Rey responded, recognizing it as belonging to the handmaiden Brea.  

Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment at her current state.  Brea knew the Emperor had slept with her last night, she had personally dressed Rey for the occasion. Rey wondered in horror if the woman had heard any of their…intimate moments.

“Emperor Ren wishes for you to join him. Come along.” Brea beckoned politely. 

“Alright…I need to dress first,” Rey said, frantically looking around the room for a piece of clothing she could wear.

“Don’t bother. Here,” Brea responded, handing Rey a white robe. 

“Thank you,” Rey said as she took the robe from the kind older woman.  She wrapped herself in the soft material, put her hair into a bun, and followed Brea from the room.

She tried to keep pace with Brea as they walked down the hallway, but was having a hard time due to the soreness of her most intimate area.  She wondered where Brea was taking her and if she would see Kylo soon. 

Rey’s thoughts were broken when Brea announced they had arrived at Emperor Ren’s location.  She bid Rey farewell and made her way back down the hallway, leaving Rey to enter the strange room alone while barely clothed. 

Rey paced nervously in front of the sliding doors, wondering if she should enter the room or knock first.  She took a deep breath and reached her hand up to knock on the door and announce herself, but before her closed fist could connect, the doors slid open, startling her.

She heard him chuckle and beckon her inside. “Come in, Rey.”

Rey stepped into the room and admired her surroundings.  There was a bath, so large that one could swim in it.  It was lit by both lights and candles and Rey could make out extravagant carvings on the walls.  She glanced back towards the water and saw Kylo watching her, a small smile on his face.

“Join me,” he said, motioning her towards him.  

She dragged her bottom lip into her mouth and pulled her robe tighter to her body.  She mentally scolded herself, she had just been intimate with this man literally all night long.  He had explored every part of her flesh the previous evening and yet she was too bashful to bathe with him.

“I…I’m fine. I don’t need a bath,” she stuttered.

Kylo looked up at her, his eyes dark and his jaw clenched tight.  She saw his nostrils flare as his breathing grew heavier, trying to control his anger at her refusal.  She remembered that despite their intimacy, he was still the Emperor and did not often have his requests met with refusal.

“Rey, you most certainly do need a bath,” he informed her, trying his best to be patient with her.   “I don’t understand why you are suddenly so reserved around me.  You weren’t very shy last night, at least not for very long.”

Rey’s cheeks flushed as she recalled how she begged him to take her, how wanton she had been when he used his mouth to pleasure her.  She had never felt such things in her entire life and Kylo brought something out in her that she could not explain. 

“Don’t be embarrassed.  I am quite happy with how last night turned out,” he smirked.

She wouldn’t admit it aloud, but Rey was pleased with how the previous evening went as well.  Although she would not verbally say it, she knew he already knew.

“Come on, lovely,” he implored once again and this time she did not refuse.

Rey turned around to face the wall and inhaled a steady breath as she tugged her hair from its knot so it hung freely down her back.  She pulled the hair over her shoulder only for it to move back as she pulled the robe down her body before letting it drop to the floor. 

She placed one arm over her breasts and her free hand over her womanhood as she turned awkwardly turned to face him.  She found him licking his lips, having just admired her backside.  He shook his head at her feeble attempts at modesty in front of him.

Kylo’s eyes roamed down her nude body, admiring every curve, every mark he had placed on her flesh last night.  If she recalled correctly, he did not come away unscathed; she remembered raking her nails down his broad back as he groaned in pleasure. 

His gaze stopped roaming her body and seemed to focus on one particular spot. Rey glanced down to see what had caught his attention. His sight was transfixed on her thighs, which she had not realized were coated in dry blood.  

______________________________________________________________________

Kylo’s eyes were wild and his mouth curved into a proud dark smile as he saw the dry blood that painted her thighs.  He would bore that sight into his memory, evidence that he was the one who had claimed her, that no other man had ever touched her or brought her pleasure.

And no other ever will, he told himself.

Rey awkwardly made her way into the large bath.  She settled herself directly across from him, giving him a small smile and nervous nod.

Kylo exhaled an exasperated breath and shook his head in frustration.  He was done with her modesty.  He raised his hand and reached out towards a timid Rey.

She cried out as she began to move involuntarily in the water, something unseeable pulling her by the waist towards him.  After her initial moment of panic, she realized that it was in fact him using the Force to pull her through the water towards him.

When she reached him, he pulled her into his arms and placed a soft kiss on her lips.  He smiled down at her and ran his hands through her hair, dampening the soft strands, attempting to soothe her nerves.

“Much better,” he commented as he turned her around in his arms so her back was pressed against his chest.  His arousal grew as he felt her body against his, her backside situated against his hard cock in their embrace, tempting him in a way no other woman had in his life.

“Yes,” she murmured.  Kylo massaged her shoulders and she relaxed further into him, allowing him to rub tender flesh.  He could feel her tense muscles begin to loosen as he paid special attention to the ones causing her the most pain.  

“Your muscles are understandably sore, I had the servants add some special salts to the bath to help them,” he told her as his hands rubbed the aches from her body.  “A nice bath and massage from me and they will feel much better. I promise that the more we are intimate, the less sore you will feel afterward.” 

Rey did not reply but released a loud moan as his hand moved to wash and palm her breast.  Kylo was pleased with how responsive she was to his touch, he could sense her timidness waning with each stroke of his hands over her soft skin.  He chuckled and moved one of his hands towards her neck, holding it and pushing it back towards his shoulder so he could whisper in her ear as he continued to wash her chest. 

“You like how that feels,” he breathed into her ear and Rey had a hard time keeping still in his arms, her inability to remain calm causing both his cock and his ego to grow.  He could tell that she wanted him, that she was beginning to crave his touch as much as he craved to touch her.   

His fingers tweaked her nipple and Rey cried out in pleasure, surrendering to his touch and his words. He had her where he wanted her, in that moment he could take whatever he wanted and she would give it to him.

“It can be like this every day you know.  We make love all night long, until you are too exhausted from pleasure to continue, and in the morning I will bathe you and massage your body,” he told her.

She groaned at his words and Kylo smiled at her reaction.  Rey’s breathing quickened and as he kissed along her ear and slid his hand down her body to her mound, she flinched slightly; it was obvious to him that she was still sore from the previous evening, and he was determined to have her forget what seemed to be the only unpleasantry from him claiming her.

“Doesn’t that sound good to you?” he whispered. “I only want you to be happy and pleasured. I want to be the one who gives you those things.” 

Kylo fingers traced the folds of her sex, her hips bucked to be closer to his touch.  Unlike on the throne, this time he did not tease her and instead rubbed his fingers against her clit. 

As her moans filled the room and her body moved against his, Kylo was having an increasingly hard time remaining in control.  He wanted her in a way he had never wanted to be with anyone else.  Before her, he had never desired the company, the affection of one particular person.  Before he had found her scavenging in the deserts of Jakku, he rarely satisfied his physical needs and when he did, it was meaningless.  He would simply lay there, arm draped tediously over his eyes as a random courtesan rode him to his completion before leaving, never to be called upon by him again.  He had no use for their names or even what they looked like, he simply did not care about them.  For Kylo, it was just a means to an end. 

With Rey, he wanted her, all of her.  He wanted to kiss every freckle and scar upon her sun-kissed skin, have her scream his name as she came undone at his touch alone then beg him to take her over and over.  He desired her affection, yearned for her to need him as much as he did her.  

So, while she continued to unravel at his touch, Kylo tried to remain in control and keep himself from taking her in the bath.  He had other things he wanted more from her at the moment, his own physical pleasure would have to wait.

“I will do anything within my power to give you everything you deserve and more,” he said as he circled the sensitive bundle of nerves with his fingertips. 

Rey gasped and began to rock her hips against his hand, trying to obtain the incredible friction in the water that caused her to orgasm. Her eyes fluttered and her full lips parted as she tried to focus on the pleasure he was causing to build in her.  He moved her head so that she faced him and bored his eyes into hers as he reiterated his previous sentiment, wanting her to fully comprehend the seriousness of his words.

“I’ll give you anything you could ever want.  All you have to do is stay with me and let me spoil you like you deserve,” he breathed into her ear, the motions from his fingers increasing in speed.

Rey’s eyes rolled back and Kylo knew she was close.  So incredibly close, just a few more strokes from his skilled fingers would push her over.  He wanted to watch her go over the edge, his cock throbbing as he remembered the arousing sight of her coming undone at his touch.

“Promise me, Rey,” he ordered as he looked down at her face, contorted in pleasure as her body began to climax.

“What, Kylo?” she managed to gasp out through ragged breaths, her eyes wide in bewilderment.  He could feel her slight confusion, her mind hazy from the pleasure she was feeling and not fully grasping what he was getting at.

“That you won’t ever try to leave me.  Promise me and I’ll give you everything you could ever want and more.”  He sounded more desperate with each word he spoke, but he needed to hear her say the words out loud.

“I…I promise,” she responded truthfully. He could sense her honesty and knew she was not offering him an empty promise to get what she wanted at that moment.

Kylo pushed harder against her clit and felt Rey going over the edge, she opened her mouth to cry out his name but was cut off by his mouth claiming hers in a hungry kiss.  He wanted to taste her as she came, feel her muffled scream against his lips. He was determined to have her fully immersed in him as she orgasmed, to have her senses filled with him and associate him with her gratification. 

Rey collapsed against his body, satisfied, her breathing ragged, he could sense her body tingling from the orgasm that she had just experienced.  He placed long lazy kisses across her neck as he resumed washing her body.

“Good,” he breathed, relieved that she so easily promised to stay with him. “After we finish our bath we will go get something to eat and then I will take you on a tour of your new home.”

Rey nodded in agreement and hummed as he continued to bathe and massage her flesh, a feeling of complete contentment in his arms rolling off of her.


	6. Chapter 6

Rey lay against Kylo in the bathing pool for some time, quietly enjoying the feel of the warm water and his hands massaging the knots from her stiff muscles. She would release a contented sigh every so often when he did something to warrant it, gently tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear or peppering her collarbone with faint kisses. 

"As much as I would love to spend the day with you in here," he murmured against her ear, "we need to begin our day."

Rey sighed dramatically. "If that's really what you wish to do..."

Kylo smirked against her neck. "Don't tempt me otherwise."

Rey shuddered against him, gooseflesh rising on her skin. Whenever she thought she had gotten the upper hand on him, he would do something to prove her otherwise.

"We can do this again tomorrow morning, but it’s afternoon now and you have yet to eat today." 

"You're right," she admitted. 

She disengaged herself from his embrace and grabbed onto the edge of the bathing pool. Balancing her feet on the side, she used the strength she had gained from years of scavenging ships on Jakku and pulled herself out of the pool. She turned around to find Kylo staring at her, his eyebrow quirked and an amused smile on his face.

He motioned across the bathing pool. "There are stairs right over there you could have used."

Her cheeks flushed and she averted her gaze down and away from his.

"You don't know how to swim.”

Rey looked up to see his gaze transfixed on her, this time more serious. "I grew up on Jakku, there was nowhere for me to learn how to swim. Full of sand, remember?"

"I can teach you," he offered. "I think you would enjoy it."

Rey's mouth quirked into a small smile. "Is that so? Or are you trying to prevent me from drowning in your swimming pools disguised as baths?"

"That, too," he chuckled and Rey couldn’t help but laugh with him.

Kylo pushed off from the side and elegantly dove into the water. Rey watched as his broad shoulders rippled in the water with each stroke of his long arms. It took only a few strokes before he reached the steps and walked out of the pool, exposing his backside to her.

Rey gaped before remembering herself and shut her eyes, giving him the privacy he didn’t care if he had or not. His laughter echoed throughout the room and Rey knew he was aware that she had been admiring him.

"You can open your eyes now," he told her.

When she did, she found him closer to her than she expected. He had a towel wrapped around his hips and he was holding one open for her. She stood up and allowed him to wrap her in the massive towel; the soft fabric felt nice against her skin. 

Kylo leant down and kissed her forehead. "I’ll see you at brunch.”

When Brea was finished dressing her for the day, Rey examined herself in the long mirror, thinking that she would never get used to seeing herself like this. She wore a long flowing white dress with a floral pattern adorning the top part. Breha had put her hair into the usual three-knot style that Rey kept it in, but had wrapped an elegant beaded hair piece with white flowers around the knots. Her lips were painted pink and her eyes had dark powder on the lids that seemed to make the hazel color more vibrant. 

"You'll get used to it," Brea told her. Rey almost asked her if she could read minds like the Emperor. "Come along."

Rey followed Brea from the dressing room and through hallways that were only slightly familiar to her. She had expected to be led to the dining hall where she had eaten with Kylo and his guests the previous night, but instead was brought to a smaller room, one with walls made entirely out of large pieces of glass, allowing the sunlight to shine through and bathe the room in warm light. 

When Rey walked into the bright room, Kylo was already there and waiting for her. There were no table or chairs in the room, instead, large embroidered pillows were set upon the floor and Kylo laid back on them, a tray of assorted cheeses, fruit, and breads at his side. He smiled up at her and motioned for her to come closer. When she was close enough, he reached up and pulled her down onto his lap.

"You could just ask me to sit down," she protested. 

Kylo scoffed, "Where would the fun in that be?"

Rey pursed her lips and shook her head, she was far more interested in eating than she was in arguing with him over his manners or lack thereof. She reached out to snatch a piece of fresh bread from the tray by his side only for him to catch her hand and bring it to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles.

"I'm really hungry," she stated, unamused with his antics. 

"I know," he admitted, his lips still pressed against her hand and his eyes dancing with amusement. 

"Can we please eat?" The smells wafting towards her from the tray were only intensifying her hunger.

With a nod, Kylo released her hand and grabbed a piece of a purple fruit and held it up to her mouth. Unsure of what it was, Rey hesitantly parted her lips and took a small bite. It was sweet and acidic, the tangy flavor exciting her taste buds. She took the rest of the offered piece from his fingertips, moaning in delight as the rich juice from the fruit coated her tongue.

“It’s called jogan fruit, it’s as good for you as it is delicious,” Kylo said. “My mother used to eat them when she was carrying me.”

Rey tilted her head slightly at the mention of his mother. He had never mentioned his family before and she had been more concerned about her own family in the short time she had known him.

“Your mother,” Rey began, “does she live here with you? And your father as well? May I meet them?”

Kylo exhaled a weary breath. “I don’t have parents, Rey...not anymore. That was another life.”

Her heart ached for him, she knew what it was like to lose family. “I’m so sorry.”

Kylo nodded, looking away from her and the empathy she offered. Rey wanted to ask how they had died, but if Kylo didn’t want to divulge that information to her, then it wasn’t her place to prod him for it. Instead, she reached down to grab a piece of the jogan fruit and held it towards him. He looked back to her and when he spotted her offering, his face softened, the corners of his mouth turning up into a small smile.

“Eat,” she demanded, holding the piece of fruit to his lips.

“As you wish,” he replied and took a bite.

Kylo and Rey continued to take turns feeding each other pieces of food from the tray until they had consumed everything that was on it. When juice from the fruit would dribble down her chin, Kylo would lean forward to lick it off and kiss her gently before settling back with a satisfied smirk. 

“Are you ready to take a tour of your new home?” he asked when they finished eating.

Home. The word spun through her head, causing her to feel slightly dizzy. Was this really her home now? If this was really her home, then for how long? Until Kylo found her parents or would he have her stay here even after?

“We can address any questions running through your mind at another time,” he assured her. “But for right now I wish to show you around.”

Rey nodded and stood up, then walked towards the door with Kylo in tow. He grabbed her hand and pushed the control to open the door, Rey jumped slightly when the door swished open and someone was standing there waiting. Rey recognized him, it was the redheaded man from the previous evening who had glared at her in disgust. This time he didn’t acknowledge her presence at all, his attention was focused entirely on Kylo.

“Emperor Ren, we have a meeting to attend to,” he said.

“Noted, General Hux. We will be along shortly.”

“We?” Hux asked, his distaste evident in his expression.

“Yes, we,” Kylo repeated, this time an edge to his words.

“With all due respect, Emperor,” Hux responded, “what is the purpose of her coming to a military meeting?”

“To keep me company while you drone on.” 

Hux’s jaw clenched and he glared down at Rey with disdain. Rey directed her own steely gaze his way, matching his contempt. 

“Do you think that’s a wise decision?” Hux asked. “If word spreads that she is aware of the plans of our army then it will make her a target for your enemies.”

Kylo’s nostrils flared and he looked at Rey, who was looking up at him, bewildered as to what General Hux was talking about. 

“If you want to keep her safe then I advise you not to bring her.” 

Kylo turned back to Hux and replied, “I will see you at the meeting, you may leave now.”

Hux turned to leave, but not before casting one last glance at Rey with a smirk on his miserable mouth. 

Rey said nothing as he walked away from them before turning down a hallway and out of view.

“I need to go to this meeting, I will escort you and show you around afterward,” Kylo told her. “In the meantime, you can have a look around the palace if you wish.”

Rey smiled and nodded, secretly thrilled to not have to sit through a meeting she wanted no part of. Kylo gave her one last firm kiss before taking his leave in the same direction the wretched General Hux went.

It didn’t take Rey long to find herself wandering the hallways of the palace and looking around like Kylo had suggested. With each new hallway, she found new sights to be seen, whether it was colorful glass windows with sunlight glittering through or art pieces with such stunning details that it left her breathless. Littered throughout the palace were plants and flowers, each scent from them enticing to her. She found that with each hallway she went down, the greater the amount and variety of plants she would find. With a final turn, she came across a hallway covered in greenery with a large door at the end. Curious, Rey walked up to it and pushed the button to open it. To her surprise, the door swooshed open and she was met with bright sunlight. 

Rey stepped through the doorway and laughed happily when she found herself outside. She was in a large area covered by rich green grass and large full trees, encased by the outer palace walls. The sun beat down warmly on her and a soft breeze blew ever so slightly, tickling her skin. She walked around, feeling the trunks of the trees against her palms in amazement. She wasn’t sure if she had ever felt a tree before then, but as she explored the rough bark it all felt new. 

Content, she sat down at the base of one of the trees and stared up at the bright green leaves that umbrellaed over her, small white flowers sprinkled among them. If this was home then she could live there happily. With a small smile, she closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep peaceful sleep.


End file.
